Ed's Wintertime Memories
by TheSeiryuu
Summary: Without a doubt, Edaline Elric was something to be feared. However, after the Promised Day, the woman retires from the military and lives her life. At the age of 25, she is already married and living in wealth with her husband and extremely pregnant. The snow is visible from her window and she is deep in thought surrounded in warmth of family and friends. Fem!Ed, Strong Language.


Edaline placed a hand on her engorged stomach. With a soft sigh, the blonde-haired woman trembled as the flesh stretched from movement due to the tiny life inside her. There wasn't much movement that the Alchemist could do at nine months pregnant. In fact, her entire family had forbidden her from even lifting a single hand at this time. Speaking of which, those vibrant gold orbs moved to stare down at the simple, matching gold band that fit perfectly upon her dainty left hand on her ring finger. Without a doubt, this ring was a sign of her undying love and her husband's love for her.

With the softest of chuckles, she heard yelling from behind her, the smell of beef stew filling the house. Alphonse and his girlfriend, Mei Chang, whom happened to be visiting from Xing, had been arguing on what to pack for an overnight bag for Ed. Ever since her husband had rose in power, she'd relied a lot on her family. Winry, her mechanic and childhood friend who often travelled between Resembool, Rush Valley, and Central had been in the kitchen preparing dinner when she joined in the arguments. The retired soldier just sighed and leaned her head against the back of the extremely comfortable chair that she had claimed hers the moment that her husband filled her with his seed and she became impregnated with his progeny and when the hormones had kicked in, she had ended up fist-fighting anyone who sat there.

"Hey, sister! Do you want your black blanket or the blue one?" Alphonse called from the bedroom.

"Black." She replied.

As her mind decided to wander off into the distant past, everything else faded to black. She remembered Hohenheim's funeral. Her heart had broken. Despite her anger at his disappearance, she still thought of him as family in the end and how he had helped her in the final battle. How he had offered to give up the last of his life in order to save her brother from Truth. It lingered at the sight of her at his grave stone beside his mother's grave stone for a minute longer before fading into the next one. This one forced a smile on her lips. It was her mother that had appeared with her baby brother in her arms and her being lifted into her father's hold. It was the only family photo that they'd taken and Ediline had made sure to bury it with her father since it was precious to him.

The last memory that appeared in her mind was her wedding. How Granny Pinako was adjusting her dress, that fit against her rather curved form snugly. It was encrusted with many glittering crystals on the bodies before billowing out at the bottom. It was elegant and fit with the entire theme of her wedding. In fact, it matched her husband as well. With him being in an extremely high position of power, it was an obvious thing for his wedding to be extravagant and his wife being the star of the show. Now, that isn't to say that she had enjoyed it. She was a simple girl from the country side who liked to fight and curse. Sparkly things and lavish locales were not exactly what she was known for but the love of her life had made it up in strides during their honeymoon. She remembered that little Elysia had been the flower girl and did a fan-fucking-tastic job of it, lastly, she remembered having Alphonse walking her down the aisle, her hand gripping his forearm as tightly as she could, her nerves forcing her heart to beat incredibly fast. So fast that she could feel it about to burst right out of her chest. The moment they had made it to the altar and she was facing the man of her dreams, a heavy blush on her face, he had immediately reached up to place a hand on her cheek and give it a stroke before moving a long, blonde curl away from her shoulder and to her back. It was a simple gesture but she knew the meaning behind it. Without words, they were able to communicate. A true perfect unity.

It didn't take long, however, for the tears to spill from her eyes. His vows were beautiful. She could recall every single word he spoke in that deep, hypnotic voice.

"Edaline, you are my everything. My strength, my wall, my lover, and my friend. I've known you for a very long time. I saw you flourish in front of my eyes and it amazed me how much you did in a few years. You defeated some incredibly strong enemies, you sacrificed so much and yet you were still able to smile. Your alchemy... You sacrificed it and yet here you are, as beautiful, headstrong, and powerful as when you had it. Nothing has changed since you were 12. You're crazy, but you're my kind of crazy and I want to deal with it from now until we die old and all wrinkly."

She couldn't choke back the weak sobs as she said her own vows before being pronounced husband and wife in front of everyone. The kiss, oh God, was amazing. When he pressed his smooth lips against her own plump and glossed ones, she clung to his lapels, eyes squeezed shut as though it were her first kiss. Many of her now-husband's friends couldn't contain themselves with the wolf whistles and playful cheering. When they pulled away, she had the biggest smile on her face.

Soon enough, the blond haired badass was pulled out of her thoughts when a massive pain reverberated through her body and a few minutes after that, she could feel a wetness begin to form in her pants before more pain entranced her body. She couldn't contain an expletive that slipped through her lips causing her family and friends to come rushing out from her bedroom to check what was wrong.

"OH MY GOD! Al! Help her up! Get her to the car!" Winry ordered.

Alphonse and Mei were too busy running in circles, losing their shit while Winry tried to get her up when said badass's husband came walking into the large mansion. He had a frown on his face as he listened to the ruckus in his home until he realized that something was wrong. Dropping everything, he rushed over to her, dark eyes wide with worry.

"Fullmetal-"

"Fuhrer Bastard!" She screamed out as another contraction wracked her body.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed out as well, absolutely clueless what to do except to call a hospital.

THE END!

THIS IS TRASH, I KNOW. This was originally going to be a one-shot but maybe in a little, it'll become a chaptered story. Anyways, enjoy this winter story.


End file.
